Talk:Umbrean
Wow this language is indeed impressive! I think you spelt paucal as puacal, will I correct that? Also your tables are really informative, especially the correlative one. Eauoi 20:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : As my displays at the top say =) Feel free to correct typos etc as long as content remains the same : and I am glad you enjoy it, I have worked hard a long time The Emperor Zelos 20:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but can you give the pronunciation in IPA?--Artaxes 14:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am currently working on it, but for clearification you mean the words? EmperorZelos 13:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean the pronunciation of diphtongs (I don't know X-Sampa). In addition, I like grammar of Your conlang - is impressive.--Artaxes 13:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : Ah yes, diphtongs are being worked at (im reworkinga ll sounds now) and i will do IPA soon enough =) and thank you, if you want we could discuss more over IM if you have any EmperorZelos 14:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Zelos, your huge tables made me realize how to make them via code :) Rostov-na-don 22:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Uhh, Zelos, I found an interestin fact related to Umbrean: Umbrakinesis ''means moving/motion of darkness, and ''Umbra is the Umbrean name for the language Rostov-na-don 22:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Umbra is the Latin word for shadow, you have words like "umbrella" or "umbrage". It might just be a coincidence though. Razlem 23:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) There is a relation The Emperor Zelos 05:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Continent of shadow? Rostov-na-don 12:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) This must be a pretty hard language to learn, since i calculated that there are over 4912 different suffixes Lufttygger306 18:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) There are plenty more but yes =) The Emperor Zelos 05:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This will be my "example to follow" in the next few days :) BTW under the translations part, there is a bolded rext that is like "This languageS has achieved great..." I think you created this language for the sole purpose of kicking my brain in the balls You have succeeded. I think I could speak this for my whole life and use less than half the endings you give by the time I died. Well mothafucking done. Vowel Orthography I've noticed some overlapping vowels in your system, is that intentional? Since your "o" could mean two, three different vowels Bluegamma 22:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Its intentional =) Allophones The Emperor Zelos 05:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I really liked your genders haha I think your addings (suffixes etc) are too wide.. meaning there is a great amount of them. Are you able to remember all of them? Great job. New Name Is there a reason for it? You haven't renamed it on the other wiki.14:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Speaking of names, I perferred your older Russian name. OlykoekSlayer 18:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Et douze points à... Olykoek! Nice one. No hard feelings Rostov. kyām dēkәr 18:33, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't.That doesn't relate to my question.20:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate